Sigh
by BerryliciousCheerio
Summary: Because sometimes, happy endings get a little twisted along the way.


**So here's a Jadecentric one-shot. This one is also kinda an aftermath of Beck breaking up with Jade (like that would ever happen). I hope you like it! Read on.**

* * *

This isn't at all what you expected. He said that he was taking you out and you thought it'd be dinner and a movie (because that's _ohso_ classy), but it's a loud roaring party and he just keeps refilling your drink and **ohgodohgod** the room is spinning now. His hand suddenly grabs yours and tugs you down some hall and he basically assaults you with kisses and now he's tugging you into a dark room. And **ohgodohgod** what have you gotten yourself into with this boy and your shirt is off in seconds. His hands are roaming and his lips are all over you. Your neck, your mouth, your face. Your trying to push him off, but ohdamn, you had just _one_ drink too many. And it all happens soso fast and then he's gone and you're left to pick up the pieces of yourself.

You pull your clothes back on and you're out the door so quickly that your head is spinning (like it wasn't spinning before). And then you realize that you have no ride home, seeing as your date fucked you and then ditched. So you slide your phone out and dial a number that you wish you never had to dial again. He picks up on the second ring and you're sobbing and trying to say what you need to and all he says is, "Where are you? I'll come get you." And so you blubber out the address and not even five minutes later, he's there, in his flannel shirt that you know he sleeps in and a pair of sweatpants from UCLA. Only then do you realize how fucking late it is.

He leans over and opens the door for you (he always was a gentleman, wasn't he?). You slide in and he doesn't say a word until you're far away from that place. And then he asks what happened and you don't even have time to put up that little barrier that stops you from saying things and it all comes out. And when you're done, you're sobbing and sniffling and he hands you a Kleenex and that's all it takes for you to start sobbing again with a renewed force. He pulls over near a park and doesn't do anything for a while. You take a small glance at his face and it looks like he's fighting with himself. And then he's pulling you in for a hug and you're stiff for a second ('cause Jadelyn Marie West doesn't do hugs), but then you melt and bury your head in his shoulder and just cry and cry and cry. And then he drives you back to his RV and carries you in (he doesn't even give you a chance to protest).

He lays you on the bed and just for a second you're scared, but then you realize, this is Beck and he'd never hurt you like that. He brings in about ten blankets because he knows that you get cold really fucking easily and then he grabs a couple pillows from the bed and curls up by his fish tank. You fall asleep fast. You wake up screaming in the middle of the night. Beck's already right beside you, smoothing your hair back from your clammy forehead and even though you guys are broken up, it feels like it used to. Him being there for you and you accepting his support. You fall asleep in his arms.

* * *

Two weeks later, you're still haunted by _thatboy_'s face and you still can't look Beck in the eye. Finally, you find him after school and thank him for helping you out and it's all so formal and then you walk away. You're almost to your car when you hear him calling your name. You almost keep going, but you don't because you just have this gut feeling that you shouldn't keep walking away from him. He catches up with you and almost reaches out to touch you but pulls back. He says, "I'm so, _so_ sorry that I ever let that happen to you."

And you say, "How could you stop it? We're no longer together." And that's when he cracks. He just starts crying and saying how it's his fault that you were hurt like that, and that he can't believe that he ever let you go. And normally you hate that type of clichéd stuff, but you sit next to him anyway and rub your hand in soothing circles on his back. He crumples into your lap and it's the first time that you've had to be strong for him. You soothe him and ignore the looks that other people are giving you. When he composes himself and sits up, you take his face in your hands and you kiss him like there's no tomorrow. And when you pull back, he's smiling and you're pretty sure that you're smiling too, from the way your cheeks are feeling. And that's when you would happily jump on a white stallion and ride off into the sunset with him. Sigh.

* * *

**So...I'm not sure how I felt about this. I'd like to know how you felt about it though. Please review!**


End file.
